(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound, dimethylphenylsilylmethylpolysilane, being usable as materials for electroconductor, photoresist, optical information recording material and the like, and a method for producing the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As the method for producing the polysilane compound, The Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol. 71, page 963 (1949) and Chemistry Letters, page 551 (1976) disclose each the method for producing a chain or cyclic dimethylpolysilane having a repeating unit expressed by the following formula: ##STR1## wherein, Me is methyl, by reacting dichlorodimethylsilane with sodium metal in benzene or xylene.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,780 discloses the process for obtaining phenylmethylpolysilane, represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein, Me is methyl, Ph is phenyl, the ratio of x to y is 1:3 to 1:20, and z is an integer ranging from 1 to 100, by reacting dichlorodimethylsilane with dichloromethylphenylsilane in the presence of an alkali metal in a solvent of xylene, tetrahydrofuran or the like.
However, the conventional polysilanes, as shown in the abovementioned formula (1) or (2), are all built up of a principal chain comprising a silicon-silicon bond and substituents, namely methyl and phenyl groups, introduced into said principal chain. Among them, accordingly, can never be found polysilanes which comprise introducing dimethylphenylsilyl group as proposed by this invention.
It is one object of this invention, therefore, to provide a novel dimethylphenylsilylmethylpolysilane constructed so as to introduce the substituents such as dimethylphenylsilyl and methyl groups into the principal chain comprising the silicon-silicon bond.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for producing dimethylphenylsilylmethylpolysilane.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the accompanying disclosure.